The New Recruits
by TheScoutWhoDrankTooMuchBONK
Summary: Six new classes join the war between the RED team and the BLU team! Will it all work out between the new classes and the old?
1. Meet the Upgrader

**This is my first FanFic, so it may not be as good as others y****ou have read. Please take that into consideration when/if you review.**

The new recruits

Chapter one: meet the Upgrader

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Team fortress two, valve studios, or anything else made by valve. I only own the owner created characters. If the character I described is similar to a fictional or nonfictional person, living or dead, it is purely a coincidence. Also, I am only posting the disclaimer for this chapter, as it affects the entire story.

* * *

Third person POV

Today, the RED team gets a new class, which will be one out of three in the new Tactical group. As later described, BLU gets different classes, and their group is called Strategy. There will then be a new group of three classes, sent within the next six months.

Katherine, the Upgrader, walked into the looming base. She sees someone with brown hair, a baseball cap, a RED t-shirt, and grey sweatpants.

"Hey boy," she asks, "Can ya' give me the location of mah' room?"

'_Holy Heavy's gym socks!'_ Thinks Scout, '_she's hot!' _

Upgrader's POV

"My eyes are up here," I chuckle, "You can call me Techie, or Kat; which is short for my real name."

"Um… ok!"

"So," I ask, "Where's mah room?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed the boy, whose eyes light up brightly, "Follow me, I'll get 'cha 'dere! Also, ya' can call me Scout."

"Much obliged."

In the upgrader's room, she finds a loose board, which she knew about because the Administrator had informed her about it. She crawled under it, and discovered a small area, much like the kind discovered under the base of a building, but without the small wooden supports. It had small walls instead. She checks the place out, and then returns to her room.

She hears a loud bell, and quickly dashes out of her dully decorated room, down the red-painted hallways, and into the medium sized dining room, which has an "Authorized Personnel Only" sign, so that the classes could only use the part for the base designed for fighting during the battles.

Upgrader's POV

I sit on my chair, which isn't cushioned like I wished it was. A man who must have been the RED engineer walked out of a door, which lead to an apparently white walled room; which I assumed was the kitchen, and served us each a steak.

"Well, when do we fight? Ah' thought we'd start today!" I ask questionably.

"Not 'till tomorrow," Responds the Scout.

Then I head thundering footsteps down the hallway.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Screams the patriotic voice (which I recognized from what the administrator told me earlier) of the soldier, "A _WOMAN_ ON THE BATTLEFIELD?!"

"You got a problem, _sir?_" I ask, my voice dripping with venom.

"Well OF COURSE, WOME—"

Then I punched him square in the jaw, which knocked him out.

'Ah'm perfectly capable o' protectin' mahself, so don't think Ah'll fail at mah job!" I growl, as I storm back to my room.

* * *

Name- Kathrine

Class- Upgrader

Weapons; shotgun, pistol, and an electric wrench. She also has a toolbox full of upgrades, and spider-bots that hijack enemy cameras. She can put down cameras which shoot to protect the base.

UNLOCKABLE WEAPONS:

Bessie

Ammo: 50 shots

Damage: 120/360 crit [when laser is held down 10/30 crit per .25 seconds]

Rate of fire: 1 shot per 1.5 seconds/when connected 1 per .25 seconds

Range: 20 feet.

Con: -Fires only one beam per target.

-50% cooldown speed.

-If an enemy is not within range, you shock yourself.

-Cannot use crits, except for random crits.

Pro: +Crits set players on fire

+fires lasers at anyone near you, regardless of where you are aiming.

+Doesn't require reloading.

+lasers will continue to damage enemies if trigger is held down.


	2. Meet the Elementist

Chapter 2: Meet the Elementist

3rd person POV.

The Elementist steps off of the train which brings all new recruits, and sets her metallic left eye on the RED base, while her other eye stares ahead.

"It seems that I am not the only new class here," she notes, as she sees footprints in a long line, leading to the base, "I shall like to see what this base is like."

She walked towards the dirty wooden ramp, and into the fort. Inside the fort, she takes notice of a small intersection, and takes a right, seeing a dirt courtyard, with stairs on both sides. She decides to go up the stairs to her right, and then enters a door labeled "Employees only". The door lead long hallway, with what seems to be the rooms that each of the mercenaries live in. seeing her own room, she walks calmly to the door, hearing nothing from inside. She enters her room, and checks to make sure that her weapons arrived successfully. Then, she'll meet the team.

The Elementist takes off her hat, letting her black hair fall onto her shoulders. She takes off her coat (She had thought that coldfront, a winter map, was the one she'd be at. Evidently, she was wrong) revealing a robotic arm.

Character Info:

Name: Unknown. She is simply called Freeze by her teammates.

Weapons: Fireball launcher, power drill arm, and a pistol.

Health: 200

Walkspeed: 100

Unlockable Weapon Info:

Fireball Launcher

Range: Infinite

Speed: 16 FPS (feet per second)

Rate of Fire: One shot per second.

Damage: 10/30 crit +15 afterburn every second.

Pro: N/A

Con: N/A

Ammo: 1/100

Range: 1 Foot

Power Drill Arm

Range: 1 foot.

Damage: Rotates at 1 revolution per every 0.25 seconds, takes 0.50 seconds to finish a full attack

Pro: N/A

Con: N/A

Pistol

Range: Average

Speed: 15 Feet per second.

Rate of Fire: 1 shot per 0.75 second(s).

Damage: 15/45 Crit

Pro: N/A

Con: N/A

Unlockable Weapons

Snowball Launcher

Range: Infinite

Speed: 3 Feet per Second

Rate of Fire: 1 shot per second

Ammo: 10/100

Damage: 15/45 crit

Pro: +66% damage

+Slows down enemies by 25% their usual walkspeed.

+Larger Clip Size.

+Refills ammo by 1 every second when in water, and by 1 every five seconds wehen out of water.

Con: -Can be airblasted.

-Is melted by fire.

-Cannot collect ammo, other than with its own affect.

-Cannot deal Random Crits.


	3. Meet The Spider

The New Recruits

Ch.3: Meet the Spider

3rd person POV.

The Spider, third of the new recruits to join the Reliable Excavation and Demolitions team, walked down the base's hallway, greeting the team once she has arrived in the dining room.

"Hello, gentlemen and ladies, I am the spider. The final of the Tactical group to arrive here," I explain to my new teammates.

"Ya' talk like a businesswoman," Comments a young man who was obviously the RED' Scout.

"Ah. The Scout. I've heard about you from the Administrator," I reply, "A great asset to the team, however annoying you may be."

"Wha-?" the Scout gapes, clueless. I then smirk, and sit down at the table.

"My job is to infiltrate the enemy base and take information."

"Much like myself, mademoiselle?" asks a Frenchman wearing a suit and baklava, both of which are a dark red color.

"Yes, like a Spy."

Then a middle aged man with welding goggles and a hardhat walks in with three steaks.

"I assume there are more, because there are more of us here _now_ than before, and three steaks aren't enough for all of us," I point out.

"Um… yeah," says the confused man, who I think is the RED Engineer. He then goes to get more steaks.

After we finish eating, I send an order for several black widow spiders to be sent to the RED base, where I can extract their venom for my darts. Since I never kill the spiders, and they make more venom when necessary, I know I'll never run out of venom.

If I did, I'd be out of a job.

* * *

Class info:

Name: Unknown, but is called Spidey or Spade by her teammates.

Class: Spider.

Weapons: Dart shooter, Glock 12, and a Close Quarters Combat (CQC) Knife.

Weapons

Dart shooter

Range: Three meters OR infinite range if the shot is a Crit (Critical Hit).

Speed of projectile: 42 FPM (Feet Per Minute)

Rate of Fire: Not applicable, as the weapon only holds one shot at a time.

Ammo: 1/100

Damage: 10 per hit (thirty seconds after the target is hit, they receive 250 points of damage. This affect is negated if they grab a healing object, a Sandvich, or are healed by a Medic)

Pro: N/A

Con: N/A

Glock 12

Range: 16 feet.

Speed of Projectile: 16 FPS.

Rate of Fire: One shot every 0.25 second(s).

Ammo: 10/50

Damage: 20/60 crit.

Pro: N/A

Con: N/A

CQC Knife

Range: 1 foot.

Speed of projectile: N/A.

Rate of Fire: 1 slash every second.

Damage: 50/150 crit.

Pro: N/A

Con: N/A

Unlockable Weapons:

Bleeder

Range: 15 feet OR infinite if the shot is a Crit.

Speed of Projectile: Instant Hit.

Rate of Fire: 15 shots every 2 seconds.

Ammo: 50/1000

Damage: 20/60 crit (+5 damage per 0.50 second(s) for Bleed Effect).

Pro: +When an enemy is hit, any other shot they receive before healing themselves will give them the bleed effect.

+Gives the hit enemy the Bleed Effect.

Con: -If you miss, your ammo pool loses 10 ammo.

Poisoned knife

This knife inflicts the same poison affect as the Dart shooter if hit hits the enemy. If you miss, it affects you instead. All other stats are identical to the normal CQC Knife.

* * *

N/A: **Hello there! Sorry for not updating, but rest assured, Unless i specifically state so, the story won't be stopped. I'll try to update another chapter sometime soon. Also, the chapters WILL get longer eventually. I've already written most of them out, so I know they'll get longer.  
**


	4. Upgrader Upgrades

The New Recruits

Ch. 4- The Upgrader Upgrades

Upgrader's POV

_Mission begins in ten seconds!_

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" shouts the Scout.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One!_

_Begin!_

I run out of the respawn room and over to a small grated area, where a wall opens, and I go through it to the intell room. I build a mini-teleporter underneath out intell. The mini-teleport can teleport people from both sides, but takes twice as long to recharge.

I then put several camera-like sentries in the hidden room, and move under the intell room's floor. Then I set up my laptop, with it being wirelessly connected to the cameras. After that, I crawl over to the enemies' base. I climb to the roof through the thick walls of the BLU base, and then place a mini-teleport under the intell.

This is only the beginning of her plans.

* * *

N/A: _I'll upload two chapters today, since this one is extremely short._


	5. Elementist's Element

The New Recruits

Ch. 5− The Elementist's Element

Elementist's POV

My job is fairly simple. Take out enemies, and defend objectives. I'm given 5 rocket turrets, which I have set at our intell room. Now's when the fun part of my job begins.

I run out of our base, launching a fireball at an enemy Heavy, who's Medic had been headshot by our Sniper. My fireball launcher then retracts and a pistol assembles itself into my hand while my fireball launcher recharges its power. I notice an enemy pyro, who I fire at repeatedly until I finally hit him five times, felling him quickly.

I switch to my Drill Arm, as I see the enemy Demoman charge at me. I spin my drill, and plunge it into his head, withdrawing after I am sure that he is defeated. Then I hear the sound of a rifle echoing, and I'm in the Resupply Room. I frown, but smile again, when I notice a new weapon lying by my locker. Its ice white, with bright blue flame design streaking across its barrel.

It's labeled as "Snowball Gun".

"Cool!" I exclaim, then facepalm when I realize my pun. After that, I run out to the battlements, and fire at the enemy sniper, who unscopes just as my snowball hits him, causing him to be slowed. Then I take out my pistol, and fire at him, felling him after several shots.

"This weapon is so awesome!" I exclaim, before running onto the battlefield to freeze more people.


	6. The Climbing Spider

The New Recruits

Ch. 6− The Climbing Spider.

Spider's POV.

I check my weapons for any faults. I then take my dart shooter, which is placed on my right wrist; while I place my disassembled pistol onto my left wrist; and my Close Quarters Combat knife in my shirt pocket.

I then put on my suit, which sticks to any surface, and can also change color to help me blend in with my environment, but it is easier to detect than a Spy's cloak.

As I climb the enemy base's wall, I activate my cloak, which turns me the color of the enemy base's wall. At the top of the blue metallic building, I see a small paper, describing the BLU's new recruits; the Strategists. They consist of: The chameleon, who can change his color _perfectly_, unlike me, and has a knife, shotgun, and pistol; a Ninja, who can turn invisible indefinitely as long as he/she is in the shadows, and has a katana, kunai, and shuriken; the final one is known as the Grappler, who brings people to places that are inaccessible for them, and has a silenced Magnum, a knife, and a radar.

I take the paper, and then crawl into a vent, sliding along it until I am above the small courtyard, filled with hay; where I see the BLU Engineer chasing our Spy. Before he can kill our Spy, I shoot him with my Dart Shooter and he shouts, "Ah've been poisoned!" then runs to find a Medkit. I reload, and Spy saps the Engineer's buildings.

Well, I think I did a pretty good job, for a test run.


	7. Techie's Plan

The New Recruits

Ch. 7− Engineering/Techie's Plan

Third person POV.

Dell Conagher, the RED Engineer, sat on a crate, with two other crates surrounding him. One usually holds his three main sentries, and his favorite dispenser, modded to keep track of his kills; the other crate holds about six packs of Texas' Finest, Dell's favorite type of beer.

Dell's base was on the small pile of hay near the entrance to the RED fort, but behind the two front entrances. Dell laughs as a BLU Spy falls to his new, heat seeking (upgraded by Techie) sentries. They worked better against cloaked spies, but must recharge after killing a cloaked spy.

Also, Techie can notify the sentries if she sees a spy disguising, so the sentries may shoot when they see the class that Techie thought was a spy.

Now however, let us watch's the misadventures of the Scout.

Scout's POV

I follow Techie, that's the Upgrader's nickname, into a small hallow area under a tile of our Intell Room. I see a laptop, showing the views of several cameras, each view moving to another camera every now and then. I see one flick to a view that shows an enemy, soon expanding to the whole screen. I also see a black box, which functions as a teleporter.

"This teleporter," explains Techie, "Was moved under the enemy Intell, when Ah' realized Ah' didn't need it at the enemy base's entrance" She grabs her laptop and wireless USB connecter, which allows her to access her security cameras wirelessly.

"Ya' can't use it ta' teleport when ya' have the Intell, though…" Techie finishes. Then me and Techie use the teleporter, and are under the enemy Intell room.

I notice the similarity to the "room" under the RED's intelligence, so I know which tile to climb through. While techie sets up her laptop and W.C.C (Wireless Camera Controller), I climb through the tile, grabbing the enemy Intel once I'm up.

But before I realize it was there, a mini-sentry kills me.

At least I had a good run!

Techie's POV.

I send out a few spider-bots, and my laptop instantly starts viewing what the bots see. I guide the bots over to several important enemy cameras, and hi-jack them, allowing me to control them. But I cannot shoot with them, because of the Administrator's rules.


	8. Random drop

The New Recruits

Ch. 8− Random "drop".

Techie's POV

We won today, and are celebrating, by getting our supplies early.

As the supply truck pulls in, I see a shotgun like my normal one, but with glass tubes filled with electricity instead of a barrel. There's a name tag on it that says, "Bessie".

"Well Ah'll be a biscuit in a barrel!" I exclaim goofily, "This looks mighty useful." I take it and read its Stats.

"Pretty evenly matched, can't be _too_ overpowered after all!" I say after reading the stats. I then walk over to my locker, which teleports our weapons to the respawn/resupply room when you put your weapon in it, and place Bessie inside. I hear a ding as Bessie vanishes in a flash of light, my regular shotgun appearing in its stead. I take the shotgun, and place it in a crate labeled "unused weapons", while the others take the ammo and food from the supply truck. Then the supply truck drives off, with the unused weapons in it.

"Ah'll be testin' this weapon out real soon," I promise myself.

Later, at the battlefield, I charge toward the enemy base, with Scout guarding my small "camera-base" under the enemy Intel. I see a scout, and fire Bessie, but two beams fire out! I chase where the beam is aiming for about 13 seconds, and a spy appears in front of me, dead. Then I get shocked because I left the beam on while there were no targets. I wait for about 25 seconds, and the weapon cools down.

"Now this," I exclaim, "is a weapon!"

Spider's POV

I see a weapon in my locker that is labeled "bleeder". I see that it replaced my other dart shooter. After reading its statistics, I slink off to the BLU vents. I notice a sniper who's standing on the BLU battlements, and shoot him.

"Gaah!" the sniper yells, "I'm bleedin'!" he runs for a medkit. The bleeding stops before he finds one, but our Scout shoots him, and the dart activates again, causing him to bleed again. He quickly dies from blood loss.

"Cool!" I say to myself, "Now let's make some more BLUs bleed out!"

I grin evilly, and then slither through the grey, metallic, ventilations, until I reach a dead end, with a grate at the end of it. Had I not been in the vents, I would not have expected anyone to leave from the grate. I look down, and see the Intel, right below the grate. Then I hear the enemy Soldier and Ninja discussing their plans.

"…And when you do, make sure you—" the soldier is interrupted by my dart hitting him in the back, "Enemy Crawler here! Check all areas!" I quickly activate my Camouflage and hide, being completely still. I do this because any major movements will make me flash red, as if I were a spy that had been bumped into.

They'll never find me here!


End file.
